


Cover Art for - This, and My Heart Beside

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Cover Art, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Pregnant out of wedlock, Charles is quietly married away to Lord Lehnsherr in order to avoid public scandal. Though their relationship starts off awkward and rocky, Charles and Erik gradually realize there's more to each other than meet the eye. But whatever happiness they find is soon overshadowed by the machinations of Charles's stepfather, Lord Marko, and by Erik's own plot against the king. Under the looming threat of open civil war, Charles and Erik must find a way to stay together--or surrender to the idea that they would be better off apart.





	Cover Art for - This, and My Heart Beside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this, and my heart beside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333580) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> I had made this cover a long time ago and had told Ike that this cover would be waiting for when the fic has a title.  
> And now it does. I hope you like this, Ike! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
